


God help me!

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Series: Once and future husbands [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: After spending the whole day in the pillory, Merlin is woken up in the middle of the night by Arthur for an owl hunt.Just a little story that came out during this quarantine time, no big plot, but a lot of Merthur.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Once and future husbands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502189
Kudos: 38





	God help me!

"Merlin my armor!"

  


"Merlin this shirt is dirty! Clean it!”

  


“Merlin! Did you wash my shirt !? No? What are you waiting for?”

  


“Merlin! This sock has a hole!”

  


“Merlin did you sharpen my sword?”

  


“Don't disrespect me! To the pillory!”.

* * *

  


The sun went down on Camelot; the warlock dragged himself to the entrance of the house he shared with Gaius, the old court physician.

  


“Where have you been?” asked Gaius, placing a bowl of soup under Merlin’s nose “To the pillory ... Arthur is a real prat!” Merlin complained, swallowing his dinner and moving to the basin of water to clean himself up.

  


When even the last piece of vegetables was removed, the city bells struck midnight.

Merlin rubbed his hair with a cloth and settled near the fireplace looking for for some heat that would help him dry.

After a few minutes he fell asleep cuddled by the last embers of the fire.

  


“Merlin ... Merlin …" Merlin felt himself being shaken “Mmm ... Gaius ... 5 more minutes ... the royal arsness doesn't need me, at least for a few hours” the annoying movement became more insistent “Wake up, you idiot!”

“S-Sire” Merlin said rubbing his still clouded eyes “What are you doing here?”.

  


Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

He had to admit that his servant, wearing only a pair of pants and a white tunic, a little too wide for his slender figure, all completed with a sleepy expression, was just a beautiful vision, “I want to go hunting”

“But it's 4 in the morning!” Merlin complained

“Perfect time for an owl hunt”

“God help me” sighed the sorcerer letting himself fall backwards on the carpet.

* * *

  


The two made their way to the stables taking the horses

“Sire, where are the others knights?” asked Merlin puzzled

“It's just the two of us, I certainly couldn't wake up my knights for such a stupid thing”

“But ... but …” Merlin slumped on the horse with a groan and followed his lord into the woods.

* * *

  


They had been idling for 2 hours through the dense blanket of trees chasing the direction of a phantom owl, which was nowhere to be seen.

“Arthur, can we go home? I’m tired ... and my arms ache because of the pillory”

“Stop complaining Merlin, you've only been there for an hour!” said the prince continuing to follow the verse of the bird “An hour? You forgot to give the order to take me down!” snapped Merlin, Arthur looked at him apologetic “I came home 5 minutes before the bells struck midnight! I slept yes or no 3 hours! And then you came to take me on an elusive owl hunt!”.

  


Suddenly the sound of thunder was heard and a few drops of rain began to fall from the sky, becoming more and more thunderous and copious every minute.

“We have to find a shelter, follow me, I know a place” said Arthur, spurring his horse.

The prince and the warlock rode for a few minutes in the thick rain, which showed no sign of stopping, until they reached an inlet in which they entered “It seems to be empty.

Did you bring anything to light the fire?” asked Arthur, securing the horses in a corner of the cave.

“I only have the flint and a couple of torches, but no wood  and the one outside is all soaked” answered Merlin setting the two torches on fire to illuminate the cave.

“We have to take off our soaked clothes or we will get sick” continued Arthur taking off his shirt and remaining with only his pants.

Merlin blushed, despite having seen Arthur without clothes a thousand times, the prince’s body always had a certain effect on him and, after sneezing a couple of times, he imitated him.

“I took a couple of blankets, they are in the bag attached to the saddle” said the prince.

The warlock hastened to retrieve them, laid one on the ground and handed one to the prince “Well at least I can sleep a little” he said, crouching over it.

It was cold, very cold and the wet hair didn't help.

Merlin chattered his teeth so loud that the sound rumbled bouncing off the walls of the cave “Merlin! Could you stop it? I'm already bored, and your noise doesn't help”

“Sorry, I ... I'm just a little cold” revealed Merlin turning to look at Arthur “Come here” said Arthur opening his blanket.

Merlin ran to him and crouched back to back, but, to his surprise, after a few moments, Arthur turned around hugging him and pulling him against his chest “Is it better?” whispered the prince in the warlock ear “Yes” answered Merlin turning red “Now sleep”.

That said, Arthur leaned his forehead against the Merlin’s neck and, after a while, his breathing evened.

Merlin remained awake, enjoying the feeling of Arthur’s breath against his neck “God help me not to do something rash” he thought letting his hands slide on those of the prince tied to his waist.


End file.
